


Dance comigo

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Quatro dias após o sepultamento de Yondu, os Guardiões da Galáxia estão colocando as coisas em ordem para seguir com suas vidas. Numa noite de insônia Gamora caminha pela Milano e percebe que não é a única que não consegue dormir. Sozinhos, dançando na cabine do piloto, ela e Peter tem a chance de conversar sobre a última batalha e esclarecer as coisas implícitas entre eles.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Dance comigo

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Gamora passou pelos quartos dos outros guardiões, sabendo que já estavam bem adormecidos, entreabriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto de Rocket ao ouvir um murmúrio do bebê Groot, e não pode deixar de sorrir com a cena. O pequeno bebê planta, deitado em cima de Rocket, parecia agitado em seu sono, e Rocket, mais dormindo que acordado, deu batidinhas leves das costas do pequeno, que voltou a dormir com um sorriso e um murmúrio satisfeito. Fechou a porta e passou direto pelo quarto de Drax, parando ao chegar ao local onde Mantis estava dormindo. Ela estava com eles por enquanto. Após a vida dura e triste que levara, desconfiança era uma das marcas registradas da maior assassina da galáxia, e não conseguiu evitar abrir a porta do quarto de Mantis para verificar se ela estava lá e dormindo, e de fato estava. Fechou a porta e passou pelos quartos dela e de Peter, ambos vazios, a porta dele estava aberta e ele não estava lá. Caminhou na direção da cabine do piloto e lá estava ele, em pé no meio do cômodo, olhando os milhares de estrelas acima das árvores lá fora. Por enquanto estavam em um planeta junto com os membros leais da equipe de Yondu, quatro dias já haviam passado desde que haviam se despedido dele. Não tinha certeza de como anunciar sua chegada, então antes que percebesse deixou escapar o que vinha ecoando em sua mente desde o sepultamento de Yondu.

\- Peter, você está bem? – Perguntou baixo, querendo evitar que qualquer um na nave acordasse.

Ele se virou para olhá-la e após um momento de surpresa lhe deu aquele sorriso cheio de carinho que ele reservava apenas para ela. Gamora sorriu de volta e andou até ele, deixando-os de frente um para o outro.

\- Também não consegue dormir? – Ele perguntou mantendo o tom baixo.

\- Não. É difícil pegar no sono depois de participar de mais uma batalha mortal do nada, de novo, pelas mãos de um planeta vivo e insano. E...

Peter entendeu o silêncio dela, e a dor em seus olhos escuros quando ela desviou o olhar.

\- Como ficaram as coisas?

\- Bem por enquanto, eu acho.

\- Ela vai ficar bem?

\- Espero que sim.

\- E você? – O Senhor das Estrelas perguntou tomando suas mãos nas dele.

A guerreira ficou em silêncio. Não estava totalmente feliz com a situação com Nebulosa, não haviam se resolvido completamente, mas se sentia mais aliviada. Mas agora havia aquele sentimento com Peter, que finalmente ele a fizera admitir. Estava tão assustada... Mas a sensação também era tão boa. O toque físico mais constante era algo a que ela ainda estava se acostumando. Era estranho, mas era bom.

\- Vou ficar bem. Mas o que me preocupa é você. Seu pai era louco, e tentou matar todos nós. Destruiu seu walkman e... – ela não conseguiu dizer, aquilo o machucaria – Como está lidando com isso?

Peter ficou em silêncio por um tempo e tornou a olhar para ela.

\- Minha mãe sempre foi tudo que eu tive, eu nunca pensei muito num pai, não ao ponto de sentir tanta falta. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ele apareceu... Mas agora... Depois de tudo isso, ele pouco me importa. A única coisa que ainda dói é saber que ela foi assassinada, que perdemos nossa vida juntos, e que eu e Yondu não podemos mais consertar tantos erros, nem conversar e esclarecer tantas coisas. Vou levar um tempo pra assimilar e aceitar isso.

Gamora o olhou com tristeza. Peter havia contato a todos eles depois, como brutalmente seu pai encerrara a vida de sua mãe e fizera seu mundo desmoronar, como estava assustado ao ser arrancado de casa aos oito anos no mesmo instante, o que sentiu ao saber que era a única criança sobrevivente de Ego, como aquela informação o fez ver sua história com Yondu de uma forma completamente diferente do que parecia ter sido até aquele dia.

\- Estou aqui com você. Todos nós estamos.

De novo aquele sorriso que fazia seu coração se derreter, o mesmo sorriso de quando haviam dançado dias atrás naquele planeta tão bonito, assassino, mas bonito. Peter soltou uma de suas mãos para ligar seu novo dispositivo de músicas, baixinho, apenas para eles dois ouvirem ali. Uma melodia suave, lenta e bonita. Ao invés de segurar sua mão novamente, a levou para sua cintura.

\- Dança comigo – ele pediu.

Gamora levou a mão livre pra seu ombro e sorriu para ele quando os dois começaram a se mover lentamente sem desprender os olhares um do outro. O sorriso de Peter aumentou.

\- Acho... – ele começou – Que não é mais uma coisa tão implícita. Todo mundo nos viu... No sepultamento de Yondu.

\- Preciso de tempo pra lidar com isso.

\- Eu sei. Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém machucar você, nem eu. Só prometa que não vai me matar se eu cometer algum erro.

Gamora riu. Algo tão raro tempos atrás.

\- Faça por merecer – ela disse ainda sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando diante da declaração dele.

\- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, minha dama – Peter sussurrou encostando lentamente sua testa na dela.

Sabia que ele queria se aproximar mais, mas ele estava cumprindo sua promessa, estava lhe dando tempo. Ela ameaçou matá-lo no dia em que quase dançaram juntos em Nowhere e ele tentou beijá-la. A memória a fazia rir agora. Agora era tudo diferente, Gamora o conhecia. Peter havia mudado por ela, agora ao invés do olhar do jovem imprudente, egocêntrico e idiota, ela podia ver amor em seus olhos, amor puro e verdadeiro, embora ainda não soubesse como podia reconhecer tal sentimento depois da vida amarga que levara. Pensava que o amor deveria ser apenas amor, fosse como fosse, mas havia uma diferença entre o sentimento da família que haviam criado e o que sentia ao olhar para Peter. Ambas as sensações eram imensamente profundas e acolhedoras, mas quando encarava aqueles olhos claros sentia que podia morrer se ele deixasse sua vida.

Decidiu compensá-lo por seu cuidado com ela, e se arriscar a testar aquela situação nova. Repousou sua cabeça no peito de Peter, fechando os olhos e o abraçando. Os braços dele também se fecharam em volta dela enquanto continuavam se balançando lentamente. O queixo dele tocou o topo de sua cabeça e as mãos fortes acariciavam suas costas e seu cabelo, relaxando-a como nunca antes.

\- Obrigado, Mora – Peter sussurrou.

Um tremor a percorreu por dentro ao ouvir seu novo apelido e sentir um beijo em seus cabelos, mas a sensação era boa. Gamora sorriu.

\- Se sente melhor?

\- Bastante – ele respondeu.

Ela riu.

\- O que?

\- É estranho dançar com você sem você falar nenhuma daquelas bobagens.

\- Não preciso mais. Já te conquistei.

Peter ficou imensamente surpreso por ela rir novamente ao invés de puxar uma faca escondida e colocá-la no pescoço dele como em Nowhere.

\- Se me trair ou tentar qualquer coisa, eu vou matar você.

\- Eu sei disso, não precisa me ameaçar – sim, ele sabia que as ameaças dela nunca eram vazias – Eu nunca faria. Eu já disse. Eu não vou deixar mais ninguém machucar você, minha querida, nem eu.

Mesmo fechados, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez, e um novo sorriso percorreu seus lábios. Ouvir “minha” e “querida” na mesma frase a fizeram esquentar por dentro. As últimas pessoas que a haviam chamado daquele jeito eram seus pais.

\- Me diz, trouxe suas armas com você quando veio pra cá?

A zehoberi lhe mostrou um olhar que misturava espanto e indignação.

\- Não custa conferir.

Dançaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos.

\- Eu sei que você está com medo. E sei porque. E sei que não mereço sua confiança depois do cara que eu era quando nos conhecemos. E sei que tem todos os motivos do mundo pra não acreditar no que vou dizer porque eu já disse mentindo pra muitas mulheres, mas eu nunca dancei com nenhuma delas, nem tive a amizade e a companhia de nenhuma nos meus dias e em todas as lutas que tivemos.

Gamora abriu os olhos outra vez e acomodou a cabeça no ombro dele para encará-lo. A música continuava, Peter ainda a abraçava e se movimentava lentamente, e a olhava mais profundamente do que jamais tinha feito. Então se aproximou dela outra vez, como tinha feito em Nowhere. Claro que aquilo a assustava, mas agora confiava nele, por isso não recuou. Ele teve certeza de prender seus olhares um ao outro com total atenção antes de falar.

\- Eu te amo.

Seu coração disparou assustadoramente e Gamora não conseguiu evitar uma respiração profunda, mas não desviou o olhar de Peter. Não sabia como reagir, então se lembrou do que ele havia dito a ela uma vez sobre um comentário de algum cantor de seu planeta, alguém chamado Jackson, “você não deve pensar na dança, deve senti-la”. Esperava que Peter tentasse beijá-la de novo, mas ele não o fez. E ali estava a maior prova de sua promessa, estava esperando por ela. Quando seu coração se acalmou, reuniu cada gota de coragem para respondê-lo. Ela sabia o que sentia, agora sabia, a assustava, mas ela sabia.

\- Não tenha medo. Você não tem que ter medo de mim porque eu amo você, nem de nenhum de nós. Somos sua família, Mora.

Desviou o olhar por um único segundo, e o encarou novamente com um sorriso.

\- Eu também, Peter – sussurrou.

\- Também o que? – Ele sorriu como provocação.

\- Também amo você.

O sorriso do Senhor das Estrelas ficou ainda mais radiante. E dessa vez não tentou pará-lo ou matá-lo quando ele lentamente indicou que queria chegar mais perto. Ela deixou, sustentando a troca de olhares e selando sua confiança nele. O rosto dele encostou no seu e Gamora fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele se misturar com a sua. Os lábios de Peter roçaram nos seus e as mãos dele afagaram suavemente suas costas e seu cabelo para confortá-la. Retribuiu o gesto acariciando de leve as costas do terráqueo. Ela inspirou fundo quando finalmente seus lábios se uniram. Sentia-se nervosa, nunca havia beijado ninguém em sua vida, então uma das mãos de Peter se encontrou com a sua e ele entrelaçou seus dedos como que para lembrá-la, era ele, e ele a amava, não havia razão para temor. Mesmo o som da música parecia ter desaparecido e só existiam eles em todo o universo. Toda a noção de tempo se perdeu, e Gamora não sabia se haviam passado segundos, minutos... Pareciam até horas. Tudo que sabia quando se afastaram é que não parecia ter sido tempo suficiente. A música voltou a seus ouvidos, Peter a abraçou com força, e estava tudo bem novamente. Voltaram a dançar e se olharam outra vez, trocando o mais doce sorriso.

\- A partir de agora o Senhor das Estrelas está indisponível por toda a eternidade.

\- Acho bom – Gamora sorriu.

Peter sorriu de volta e lhe deu um selinho.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem – ele disse quando voltaram a dançar abraçados.

\- Eu sei que sim.

\- O que foi? – Peter perguntou ao notar o brilho das lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- É só uma coisa implícita – respondeu.

Outro sorriso, Gamora nunca se cansaria de vê-lo sorrir, um beijo em sua testa, e a cabeça de Peter apoiada na sua outra vez enquanto dançavam sob as estrelas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
